Gynesis
Gynesis is the first Arkn of Universe A. He was an Arkn Knight and healer in the early days of the Arkn, and later becomes the guardian of MedBoy456. He often appears in a smoke-like form, his true form being unknown and forgotten by many. History Background Gynesis was the first of the Arkn, molded together by the Hethe Cre'vial. He was created from the darkness that lurked within the Dekn, to be an ideal model for the Arkn race. He was given tremendous healing powers and a great heart, as well as a commanding presence on the battlefield. However, his physical form was very unlike those of his brethren, making him a terrifying figure to behold. Many Arkn soldiers were repelled by his terrifying appearance, and were too frightened to remain in his presence for long. Gynesis was one of the Arkn that attacked the Dekn within the First Tree and took it from them. After the Dekn retook their home, the Hethe granted the Arkn powerful weapons to help them fight back. Gynesis was given Praevaricator, a mystical staff that helped channel his healing abilities. Around this time, he befriended the Arkn Raziel, one of the only beings who was able to look past his appearance. After these early battles, Gynesis mostly stayed in the shadows, watching over time as the other Arkn attached themselves to humanity. He gave Praevaricator to his fellow Knight, Abaddon. Abaddon later gifted it to his firstborn son, Raphael (who was also a powerful healer).During the reign of King Uriel, Gynesis met an Arkn warrior who was unafraid of his strange looks. The two of them came together and formed a child: a son, whom Gynesis named Az'uh'ra'el (Azrael in the old tongue). The child's birth was happily announced before Uriel and his old friend, Raziel, marking the arrival of the fifth Arknangel (and one of the four Arknangels prophesied to defeat The Carver in battle). Shortly after the child's creation, the Arkn warrior revealed himself to be The Carver in disguise and departed from Gynesis. Nevertheless, Azrael grew to be a powerful Arkn Knight, possessing power and influence equal to that of the Arkn Lords. Unlike many, he also possessed free will, making him feared and revered among the Arkn. ''MedBoy456'' At some point, Gynesis attached himself to Medboy456 as a "Guardian". Sometime during his guarded human's childhood, he took up residence around his house (namely in his closet). 456 came to regard Gynesis almost as a friend, even drawing crayon pictures of him. As a young, troubled adult, Medboy456 began making video logs, filming himself and his "friend". While Gynesis was never shown in full on camera, he appeared as a smokey-looking tentacle creature at the bottom of 456's pool (which 456 could view through a scrying mirror). He continued to appear within 456's closet, whispering secrets to him. Gynesis would tell 456 to bring him children, which 456 would feed to his "friend". At some point, Gynesis took possession of Medboy456. The Arknangel Raphael later appeared to confront Gynesis, believing he was the culprit behind the murders of alternate versions of Tobias Kestler (which he believed had been carried out by one of Toby's alternate selves). Gynesis emerged from Medboy456's closet and removed his face mask, attacking Raphael with an animal screech. However, Gynesis was easily overpowered by Raphael and exorcised, while the vessel is left trapped in another timeline. Gynesis's fate after this is left unknown (though Raphael said he "isn't dead, but he won't be coming back"). Description Gynesis is described as a fearful being with a terrifying appearance. While his exact physical form is unknown; he is vaguely described as having a monstrous face and sharp, crooked wings (giving him an appearance similar to that of the Hethe De'ebo). Gynesis frequently adopts a tentacled smoke or shadow form when appearing before others. He forms words out of purple mist in order to communicate, as his voice is too deep and guttural to comprehend when he tries to speak. Gallery Gynesis.png|Gynesis in Medboy567's closet. GynesisSmoke.png|Gynesis appears in smoke form in Medboy567's pool ("beckoning"). Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Arkn Category:Males Category:Parents Category:Nobility Category:Warriors Category:Universe A Category:Arkn (Universe A) Category:Characters (Universe A)